


Collection of song fics

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Language, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of my song fics written around the same time as Rude.<br/>USUK - Kokomo<br/>SuFin (one-sided) - Take a Chance on Me<br/>Spamano - Knock Three Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. USUK - Kokomo

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked the lyrics a tad bit for the dialogue just to make it more fitting to be questions and such.

The steel drum island beat picks up and for a second Arthur finds himself a bit dazed.

“What the hell is this?”

The first set of lyrics stream over the room.

_♪~Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya, Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go, Jamaica~♪_

Alfred’s singing is less than good, awful really; but dawned in one of those tacky Hawaiian print shirts and khaki shorts he makes his way closer.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Arthur continues to watch, a growing sense of dread welling in his stomach.

Alfred continues to sing

_♪~Off the Florida Keys~ there's a place called Kokomo~ that's where you wanna go to get away from it all~ bodies in the sand~ tropical drink melting in your hand~ we'll be falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band~ down in Kokomo~♪_

He’s still dancing but much closer to Arthur now; he grabs hold of Arthur’s hand and forces him into a dance.

“Stop! You idiot, what are you doing?!” Alfred stops dancing and singing, looks Arthur dead in the eyes and beams

“We'll put out to sea, and we'll perfect our chemistry! By and by we'll defy, a little bit of gravity~ An afternoon delight? Cocktails and moonlit nights! With a dreamy look in your eye, it gives me a tropical contact high~ way down in Kokomo?”

Alfred keeps a smile on his face.

Arthur just stares, bewildered, at how utterly ridiculous the situation is.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

He fights his way out of Alfred’s hold, turns around, and leaves the room. Leaving Alfred to stare at his back, utterly defeated.


	2. SuFin (one-sided) - Take a Chance on Me

It was his 3nd year of high school. Still in love with the same guy; always watching on as he smiled, laughed, and chatted with his boyfriend.

Berwald could only feel dread at how happy Tino looked with Eduard. They had been going out since freshman year, and it didn’t look like their relationship would ever crumble. He would just have to look on for as long as he could and try and let go eventually.

Popping in his ear buds he hit play

_♪~If you change your mind, I'm the first in line; Honey I'm still free; Take a chance on me~♪_

“ **Uhg**.”

As he pressed pause to search his tracks in the brief break of silence he started to hear yelling.

Berwald got up from his seat and made his way to the side of the building. He peeked his head around the corner of it to catch a glimpse of Tino and Eduard, tears in Tino’s eyes and shouting at his boyfriend.

“YOU JUST DON’T CARE! YOU SPEND ALL THAT TIME WITH YOUR MUSIC, WHEN IS IT MY TIME! TELL THEM NO, YOU’RE WITH ME! Stand up for yourself! Do you not even care about me?!”

Eduard was equally furious

“How can you be so selfish?! This is a huge break for me! You know how much I’ve worked for this! Why can’t you be supportive? It’s always the same thing with you, not enough time; I care about my future more, my music more! Why isn’t I love you enough?! Of course I love music, but I love you more! If you can’t even understand that than why are you wasting my time?!”

No come back. Hearing “I love you” must have put Tino in a tough spot. He looked as though he wanted to keep shouting at him for not understanding, but he must have also known he was being a bit selfish, because when talking about the future, teens always get stressed. And if Eduard already had a strong sense of where he was going, how could he stand in his way?

“I…I just wish you spent more time with me! It just feels like we’re together less and less these days…”

And with that Tino bolted. In the direction Berwald had been watching from. He tried to press himself against the wall and hope Tino would go right by him.

He did, briefly, before reeling around and looking at Berwald. His face flushed a deep red.

“D-did you hear that just now?”

Berwald shook his head violently.

“O-only tried to…turn the corner just then…saw ya both and decided not to…didn’t hear ya really.”

He pointed to his head phones, hoping it would seem like he was too in his music to have heard their fighting.

Tino shuffled his feet in embarrassment, probably trying to buy Berwald’s lie, and deciding it wasn’t worth keeping the topic up, so he decided to drop it.

“Berwald, right? Where were you going?” Berwald’s heart was racing. Tino only ever talked to him in classes, only occasionally in the lunchroom, and only once or twice did he notice him outside of school. He didn’t really know how to answer.

“Was…headin’ to the woodshop room.”

Not necessarily a lie, it was his club after all, it just wasn’t soon, he was wasting time by listening to music and, as always, trying to see the man in front of him.

Tino nodded; he took in a better look of Berwald, starting down at his feet and his eyes growing more in awe as he went up, probably because of how tall he was for just a 3rd year high schooler.

He caught sight of Berwald’s ear phones.

“Hey, what are you listening to?”

He fumbled in his pocket for his music player, it was still on but paused, he ran his finger over the center of it and the screen displayed the song he had been listening to before he heard the yelling.

“Take a Chance on me by ABBA.”

“Oh! That’s a good song, though I’m a bigger fan of Waterloo.”

Berwald nodded. What could he say, he’s a fan in general, he has lots of favorites, Waterloo is probably his favorite of them all though, and the commonality made him blush.

Tino starts to hum the melody, and surprisingly, starts to sing a bit.

_♪~We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together; listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better~♪_

“Haha, I love that part. Hmmm.”

Tino goes into his own mind. Probably thinking about Eduard, singing and enjoying music, that’s something Berwald figured was what brought them together in the first place.

“Well, nice talking with you Berwald, have fun in woodshop, and listen to Waterloo for me if you have it! Bye.”

Berwald waves as Tino walks away.

He watches him disappear into the school. He hits play again.

_♪~If you need me, let me know, gonna be around~ If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down~ If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown~ Honey I'm still free~ Take a chance on me~ Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie~ If you put me to the test, if you let me try~_

_Take a chance on me~ (That's all I ask of you honey); Take a chance on me~♪_

“Uhg…”


	3. Spamano - Knock Three Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went from a drabble to pretty much a full on fic...so it's pretty long :U just not long enough to be its own story.

He could hear that annoying clacking below him again. Lovino wondered why he still lived in his shit apartment, and why he was so unlucky to have some crazy Spaniard move in below him. All the fool did on days like today was turn his music on and, from what he could guess of that clacking, dance around his apartment.

In the beginning he had stormed downstairs and told the asshole off, didn’t he have any consideration for his neighbors? So much noise! The guy apologized, and for a while he did turn it down. But then the other residents made it their business to tell him how sad they were he had quit; they liked the music! And so he started again.

Of course none of THEM heard the clacking. All they heard was the music. He was the only one unfortunate enough to hear it. Annoying, and why did that jerk feel the need to dance the WHOLE time?

After he told him off the first time he tried talking to him again when they crossed paths. But the guy seemed to not know what he was saying. Language barrier? No, he understood him; he just didn’t seem to grasp the issue of the clacking.

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if it’s a noise concern, I will try and turn it down, I don’t want to bother you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

And with that Lovino had waved him away. Thinking for sure the issue would be resolved. 2 weeks later and here he was again.

And for some reason it was different this time. Perhaps it had something to do with the 2 weeks he’d actually encountered the other guy. Smiling at him, asking him if he needed anything, even going as far as to offer him food some nights after he got home, he was a really nice guy, it was just the damn clacking that drove him insane.

It was loud, the music this time, whereas he said he would turn it down. Lovino could even make out the lyrics.

_♪~Hey girl, what ya doin' down there? Dancin' alone every night~ while I live right above you; I can hear your music playin'~ I can feel your body swayin'~ one floor below me~ you don't even know me, I love you~♪_

Then, it shocked Lovino to the point he rolled onto the floor, he heard 3 loud thumps. No clacking, but as though someone had just banged on his wall with a hammer.

“What the fuck was that?”

He ran out of his room toward the front door and threw it open. He looked out into the hall thinking someone had run down it. Was someone playing a prank?

“Tch. Damn kids, or drunks, whoever!”

He slammed his door and stood in his kitchen fuming.

That damn bastard below him and his music! This time, this time he’d really chew him out. Throwing his open again he stomps out toward the stairway. As he gets closer to the others door the music is practically blaring. The lyrics echoing in the hall.

_♪~Oh, my sweetness, means you'll meet me in the hallway~ oh, twice on the pipe, means you ain't gonna show~♪_

Lovino practically has to slam his whole body into the door to be loud enough to be heard. It takes him 5 tries before the Spaniard finally answers the door.

“Oh! Lovino, good evening, how can I—“

“What’s wrong with you!! Are you stupid? Deaf? Or do you just hate me?!”

Lovino can see he completely took the other man off guard, and the aghast expression he sees makes him feel good. He feels it’s the least he could do.

“Hate you! Of course not! I’m very sorry, I just thought perhaps you were out, I never really hear you upstairs and, well, no one else has said anything…I’m so very sorry, I’ll turn it down.”

“No! This is, what, the 4th time I’ve come to you about this? Don’t ‘turn it down’ turn it OFF, completely off! If you want to listen to your loud ass music, move somewhere else! Otherwise, no one wants to hear it, turn it off!”

He may have gone too far with that. The expression he gets this time makes his stomach go in knots. A mix of pain, disappointment, and for some reason, sadness.

“I see…if that’s what will make you happy then I’ll turn it off. And keep it off. If that’s all you needed than goodnight to you Lovino.”

And with that he was left in the hall. Door closed in his face and less than 10 seconds of the door closing the music was off. He stood there for a second before being satisfied and heading back upstairs.

Except on his way back down the hall he was met with less than happy expressions of his fellow neighbors. They didn’t bother to keep their voices down as they whispered about him.

“What a jerk” “that’s the Vargas guy who lives in room 15 isn’t it? I heard he was rude.” “Poor Antonio, probably didn’t think he’d have to deal with that little monster.” “Mama, why did that man yell at the music man?” “It’s no wonder he stays in his room, probably has no friends with a personality like that.”

It took everything in his being not to start running up the stairwell. But once he was out of their sight he bolted back into his room, slammed the door and locked every lock.

“Fuck them.”

He layid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The silence making it possible to hear the clock in his kitchen tic away. Repeating all the comments from the people downstairs.

“To hell with them…what do they know!”

Throwing the nearest pillow it crashed into his dresser, knocking items to the floor. One being a picture frame, it hit the ground with a loud thud. Behind the glass a picture, Lovino and beside him his little brother, beaming a smile that could make even the sun jealous.

Ever since his brother got engaged and moved to another country he just couldn’t bring himself to care about things as much. It was a hard transition to go from having your best friend live in the same house as you to them living days away. What did they know about it.

The silence was suddenly broken. A low, sound coming from below him. Music.

But not from a radio, no, this sounded more raw, lie someone was singing. And singing beautifully at that. Below him?

“Is- is that bastard singing?”

He crawled onto the floor and pressed his ear to the ground.

_♪~Oh, my darling, knock three times, on the ceiling if you want me~ oh, twice on the pipe, if the answer is no~ (I love you, I love you, I love you)~ ♪_

Now that he thought about it, ever since the night the guy below him brought him dinner a few days ago, and they had a really good time, he had heard this song be played a few times. The lyrics were cheesy, the whole song was cheesy, but it could be charming in a way. When he listened to what was being said when he first heard it a long time ago, it was almost cool, the idea anyway, of falling in love with someone and playing a code game or whatever.

The idea was simple, knock 3 times for yes, twice for no, but everything else about the song was kind of creepy. What would the guy below think if he suddenly decided to add some sound effects to his performance?

“What could happen? He’ll probably just get mad and stop singing.”

He hit the floor once, twice, and paused. One more? What would he think if I played to the song, 2 knocks is no, but 3, that’s a yes. So for fun, not really thinking much else about it, Lovino hit the floor one final time.

Silence.

“Heh, see, he probably though I was telling him to shut up again. Oh well.”

He moved back to his bed and crashed into it. Eyes closed and hearing the clock tic away again. It scared the hell out of him when someone knocked on his front door.

“W-what the hell! Who the hell’s here this late?”

But when he glanced at the clock he realized that it wasn’t actually as late as he thought, his laying around made it feel later than it was, but it was still within a decent time for someone to bother him. But who? He didn’t bother to check the peephole; he opened the door right away after undoing all the locks.

The guy from downstairs stood in his doorway, a pizza box in hand, and hanging from his arm was a plastic bag with a case of beer.

“Knock 3 times means ‘yes’ you know?”

Lovino could only stare in shock, this guy had brought food, beer and was even smiling at him as though what had happened earlier didn’t occur, but instead came up with a line as cheesy as, you knocked 3 times for yes!

“Y-you, aren’t you pissed at me? I yelled at you earlier.”

“Pissed? Of course not! I was out of line…you have asked me before, I shouldn’t have assumed you were away, and even if not, I did turn it really loud this time. I just really love that song is all, it’s cute!”

Lovino continued to stare, trying to figure out what to make of the guy in front of him. He was a strange one. After a bit he decided to let him in.

“By the way Lovino, I think it’s okay for me to tell you my name, yes? Whenever I’ve tried in the past I was interrupted…”

That was true, either he was interrupted, of when they did hang out for a bit longer it was forgotten, he just left it at calling him an assortment of names.

“It’s Antonio, my name that is, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and I would like to officially say, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Antonio held out his hand. Lovino eyed him suspiciously before finally taking his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you too, I guess. Officially.”

Antonio started to set everything on Lovino’s kitchen counter. Opening the pizza box and pulling out two beers before asking to put the rest in the fridge.

The two sat on the floor of Lovino’s living room, eating and drinking, talking about the apartment, why Antonio moved there. He went on and on about his own life and back story, Lovino listened and interjected comments whenever. Never really wanting the Spaniard to stop talking about himself, as it just meant when he did, it would be his turn to share; and he wasn’t really interested in doing that.

But sure enough the time came when Antonio had said all he could for the night, and was starting to return the questions. But surprisingly Antonio didn’t start with a personal one, like about family or his reason for moving in; instead he asked him something Lovino didn’t really know the answer too.

“Why did you knock? You heard me singing right; you know what the song’s about, right? Was I not supposed to take it seriously when someone does something like that?”

“A normal person wouldn’t!! You’re the one who started it!”

His face was deep red having been caught. He thought it was just a joke, not thinking anything would happen, but then again, given how often Antonio had been playing it recently, how could he have not taken it a little more seriously? How could it have not been seen as literal?

“I…I don’t know…”

Lovino averted his eyes. More pouting than anything at having no explanation for his actions. Not ones he understood anyway, it was more something he felt, rather than thought, and he didn’t understand why.

“Hmmm, well, whatever I guess, it was a success so it’s fine for whatever reason you had.”

Antonio started to get up. He collected all the trash and threw it in the plastic bag the beer came in. He tied the top into a bow.

“Well, this was really fun, I had a great night. I ended up doing most of the talking, maybe next time I can hear more about you, Lovi~ I hate to say goodnight so soon but, work you know? Thanks for letting me come over and eating with me.”

“Uh, yeah, um, thanks to you too, for the pizza and stuff. Hey, wait! Don’t just give me a weird nickname! You bastard!”

His face was red again, but Antonio just laughed.

Antonio ended up taking the trash with him, and left the remaining beer in Lovino’s fridge. When Lovino closed his front door it was quiet. Nothing but the clock ticking away. For some odd reason, it felt very lonely.

But as Lovino dressed for bed, and rolled under the covers he could hear that ever familiar music blow him again. And just like last time, instead of it being the radio, it was Antonio, singing the part of the song Lovino thought was probably the Spanish man’s favorite part.

_♪~Oh, I can hear the music playin', I can feel your body swayin'~ one floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you~♪_

Before falling asleep to the sound, Lovino uncovered his leg and put it to the floor. Giving a good, but not too loud thump to the floor. It was Lovino who mumbled a part of the song.

_♪~knock three times, on the ceiling if you want me~♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had plans to continue this one into its own story but never got around to it *sobs* maybe one day when I feel up to it I will? I dunno...


End file.
